beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ozuma
Ozuma (オズマ Ozma) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: V-Force. He is the leader of the Saint Shields. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Flash Leopard. Appearance Ozuma is young man with black hair with red bangs and green eyes. As Mr. X, he appeared wearing a cloak & hood. After shedding the disguise, he wears his Saint Shields uniform. Personality Ozuma is an extremely powerful blader who defeated Tyson on several occasions. Ozuma trained himself very strictly, working out even in harsh climates. He had one goal in mind all that time: become strong enough to take away the bit-beasts from whoever possessed them. He taught some lessons to Tyson through Beybattles. For instance, he showed him not to overestimate himself and that, even though a Beyblader might have a bit-beast and/or strong Beyblade, the outcome of the match always depended on the player's own fighting spirit and determination. So, in a way, Ozuma wanted to ensure that Tyson was ready and evenly leveled before attempting to capture his Dragoon. However, when the time came, Ozuma did not succeed in beating his rival even though he never gave up. History The village that Dunga, Joseph, and Mariam and he came from believe that they have to own and protect all the existing spirits. Plot Beyblade: V-Force Ozuma first appeared as a mysterious, hooded character who wanted to participate in a store tournament. The winner would get the chance to battle against Tyson, the reigning world champion. Ozuma surprised Tyson, who was overly confident in his strength, by beating him easily at that small tournament. Being asked for his name, Ozuma told Tyson to call him 'Mr. X'. He then disappeared, only to come back for Tyson's challenge: a rematch. The mysterious Beyblader still defeated the champion, using an invisible Bit-Beast, which Kenny discovered after recording the battle and watching the video at a slow pace. After that was revealed, Ozuma kept spying on Tyson. With Psykick's constant arriving bladers, the latter was always bothered with people who wanted to beat him, watch him or even take his Dragoon. Later, Ozuma announces that the reason Saint Shields were watching their every move is to make sure that team BBA's bit-beasts would not fall into the wrong hands, those of Gideon or Doctor B. Ozuma was dead set on capturing their beasts for himself, sealing them in an ancient rock. After the Saint Shields was defeated by the Bladebreakers, Ozuma realized that Tyson, Kai, Max and Ray were good enough to keep their bit-beasts and protect them. From then on, he and his team helped them get to the top by fighting the evil forces. When the real championships were announced, Ozuma entered with the rest of the Saint Shields, paired up with Dunga while Mariam tagged with Joseph. He made his way to the quarter finals, yet he was beaten by Zeo Zagart, who had received from the ancient rock its most powerful Rock Bit-Beast: Burning Cerberus. After his defeat, he stayed sometimes to watch the other battles and inform everyone of Zeo's real identity. Beyblades Ozuma possesses the most powerful blade among the Saint Shields, Flash Leopard. He received Flash Leopard from his Tribal leaders as a weapon to seal the bit-beasts away. Like the other Saint Shields, Ozuma is able to make Flash Leopard an invisible bit-beast. Though, by the time the Bladebreakers officially meet them, the invisibility trick is no longer used. After defeating Tyson twice then throwing that match against him, Ozuma gains Flash Leopard 2 through unknown means. Flash Leopard 2 is a magnacore beyblade with a magna balancing tip like the Bladebreakers' V-series blades. Beybattles Quotes * I had a feeling you wouldn't show, but I'm glad your here. * I heard you were the best. Guess I heard wrong. I thought this was going to be more of a challenge. * If you want revenge, I'm ready anytime you are! * The name is Ozuma. * I'm sorry, Tyson. But I think you still got a long way to improve on you bit beast technique. * You just wait, the day's coming when you bit beasts will be all ours! * It's our mission to seal the four bit beasts. * Tyson, the Bladebreakers are in charge of the four bit beasts now. * Tyson, long time, no see! * Tyson was right. Something about Zeo has definitely changed. * And that's why we're here to prevent something that for ever happening. It's our mission. Gallery 1201.jpg|Mr.X Ozuma Hooded.png 20012.jpg Tyson Faces Ozuma.png|Ozuma Faces Tyson Tyson & Ozuma.png|Ozuma and Tyson Face Off Ozuma vs Tyson.png|Tyson vs Ozuma Cross Fire!.png|Ozuma Using Cross Fire Ozuma Uses Cross Fire.png|Ozuma Uses Cross Fire On Tyson Ozuma Hurt.png|Ozuma screaming in pain Ozuma Injured.png|Ozuma injured in his match with Zeo Ozuma Angry.png Ozuma Yelling.png Saint_Shields_by_Ame_M.jpg|Saint Shields in G-Revolution Oz.png File:Tumblr_ojluqxAl6i1w34847o2_250.gif|Ozuma & Flash Leopard. mrx2.jpg mrx3.jpg Ozuma01.png Tumblr oa3fjmcLlJ1vrywpao1 1280.jpg Tumblr oa61fjVWQd1vrywpao1 1280.jpg Tumblr oa61fjVWQd1vrywpao8 1280.jpg Tumblr oa61fjVWQd1vrywpao6 1280.jpg mrx5.jpg Tumblr oa61opmmVS1vrywpao2 1280.jpg Tumblr oa61opmmVS1vrywpao3 1280.jpg Tumblr oa61opmmVS1vrywpao5 1280.jpg Tumblr oa61opmmVS1vrywpao4 1280.jpg Ozuma05.png Ozuma06.png mrx1.jpg mrx4.jpg Ozuma09.png mrx6.jpg Saintshields02.png mrx7.jpg mrx8.jpg mrx9.jpg mrx12.jpg Ozuma18.PNG mrx11.jpg mrx10.jpg Ozuma16.png Ozuma17.png Ozuma1.jpg mrx15.jpg Ozuma24.png Ozuma3.jpg Ozuma26.PNG mrx17.jpg mrx18.jpg Saint-Shields-beyblade-36756140-500-375.jpg Saint-Shields-beyblade-36756141-720-540.jpg Ozuma33.PNG mrx19.jpg Ozuma40.png Ozuma41.PNG mrx21.jpg mrx23.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo 46713.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo_142109.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo 144778.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo 151752.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo 245045.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo_317417.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo 321221.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo 347380.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo_349349.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo 365398.jpg|Ozuma's defeat against Zeo Ozuma44.PNG OzumaandJoseph05.PNG|Ozuma with Joseph Tumblr otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o6 1280.png|Ozuma with Dunga Tumblr otpvu6zaEY1w4q252o1 1280.png Ozuma07.png Ozuma08.png Ozuma11.png Ozuma12.png Ozuma30.png Ozuma29.png Tumblr oqjb6eomOx1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr or3entSG1u1w4q252o1 1280.png Ozuma14.png Ozuma21.png Ozuma13.png DungaandOzuma01.png DungaandOzuma.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Ozuma Round 4 223924.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Ozuma Round 4 30230.jpg Tumblr oppm01Jf6M1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ooxefpbymi1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ooxesbNWrB1w4q252o1 1280.png Saint Shields finding Draciel.jpg OzumaandJoseph.png OzumaJoseph01.png DungaOzuma01.png Ozuma03.png Ozuma04.png Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 883480.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 886840.jpg Trivia *In one of Ozuma's flashbacks, he is seen with his new launcher, but before he met Tyson he had a regular launcher. *Ozuma resembles Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series by having a similar hair style, being the main rival in V-Force and having a rough personality. *In G-Revolution, his alter ego (Mr. X) is used although, a completely different character dawns the name. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Saint Shields Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Team Leaders